Black Magic Woman
by linda.ljc
Summary: Just a snippet. Jim's thoughts about Blair and Naomi, and memories. Spoilers for 'Spare Parts'.


Black Magic Woman

by lindaljc

Summary: Just a snippet. Jim's thoughts about Blair and Naomi, and memories. Spoilers for 'Spare Parts'.

Ratings: G.

A/N: I've been looking back at some of my very early stories, written for the television show The Sentinel. I've decided to post a few of them here. If you're not a fan of the show I will still be writing and posting stories for Stargate Atlantis.

Disclaimer: All characters, places, and objects from The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. All stories are written with the love of the show in mind. No money is being made. All stories are property of the author.

This story was written by lindaljc with the love of the show in mind.

...

Jim grinned as Blair came flying up the stairs. He knew 'just' what Blair was thinking when he realized Jim and Naomi were upstairs in Jim's bedroom.

Jim felt very relaxed as he sipped his wine and listened as Blair gave Naomi a hard time about showing his baby pictures to his roommate. Blair was obviously embarrassed. That much was especially easy for his sentinel senses to detect, although Jim knew Naomi was well aware of it too. As Blair glanced his way, Jim let his grin widen just so he could see Blair's flush deepen.

Blair was a good man and now he knew why he adored his mom. She was bright and quirky and beautiful. What's not to love? And she loved him too. That was obvious.

Jim didn't want to wander down the path of his own memories, not tonight. His own mother had been bright, beautiful and conservative enough for an ambitious businessman like William Ellison. Or so he'd thought. Why did she leave? Was it her? Was it William? Was it Jim? Steven? What was the one thing that was the 'one thing too much'? Sigh ... No, better not go there tonight. There were too many happy memories to savor tonight, even if they weren't his.

The pictures were precious as Naomi named them. Most were of a tiny Blair with wild curls, and naked as often as not. This would make such great blackmail material. Or just to keep. Jim slipped one under his pillow to make a copy.

Blair pulled out some pictures of Naomi, a younger version of the woman who shared the comfort of this room with her son and his friend. Jim marveled that both versions seemed totally at ease, even the young Naomi with the long flowing red hair and bright blue eyes.

Time seemed to slow for Jim as he gazed at the pictures. A riff from Santana seemed to take over his memory; a memory of hippies in the park. They were dancing and singing to _Black Magic Woman_ on the radio. It was the first time he'd heard it and it had been a favorite of his ... since that day. There, in the park, was a beautiful red haired girl, not much older than him. She'd been dancing but sank down to a bench looking very pale. And she was very pregnant.

It felt like a great weight settled on Jim. He found it hard to breathe for a moment as the memories crashed down on him. He'd helped a pretty red haired girl in the park that day. Gotten a policeman to call for an ambulance for her, for her baby that was coming a little too soon. For Blair.

Blair was quick to notice something was bothering Jim. He glanced over with a lift to his eyebrow in question. Jim answered Blair with a tiny shake of the head and mouthed _later_. He knew the scientist in Blair would be fascinated by this revelation. Jim could hear him now, 'another Blessed Protector moment.'

Jim would tell them in a little while. When he could speak past the constriction in his throat. Did he believe in predestination? Or was it luck? Destiny ... it was a disturbing thought to Jim. But coincidence was just ... too ... coincidental.

Life had thrown plenty of obstacles in his path. And then there was Blair. Maybe destiny was okay.

…

End

wiki/Black_Magic_Woman

"**Black Magic Woman**" is a song written by British musician Peter Green, which first appeared as a Fleetwood Mac single in various countries in 1968, subsequently appearing on the 1969 Fleetwood Mac compilation albums _English Rose_ (US) and _The Pious Bird of Good Omen_ (UK), as well as _Vintage Years_.[1]

In 1970, it became a hit by Santana, as sung by Gregg Rolie, reaching No. 4 in the US and Canadian charts, after appearing on their _Abraxas_ album.


End file.
